


Hit the Books

by sanjariti



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Chris Evans x reader, Dom Sebastian, F/M, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Multi, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Sub Chris, chris evans - Freeform, evanstan x reader, sebastian stan x reader - Freeform, sebastian stan x reader x chris evans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjariti/pseuds/sanjariti
Summary: Jealousy is no one's best friend || professor/college au





	1. Hit the Books

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a part 2 with smut, posted on 11/22! Thanks for reading, and I hope you all enjoy :)

You barely made it to the research labs on time, and you knew you were screwed - for lack of a better term - when you walked in. Professor Stan eyed you up and down, a frown tugging at his lips as he turned to one of your colleagues. You sighed, shoving your bag and coat into the first open cubbie you spotted, before taking a seat at your desk.

You pulled out your laptop, and as you waited for the research materials to open up, you took the time to stretch. You cracked your back against the chair, and nearly fell out of it when you heard his voice.

“Wasn’t expecting to see you come in tonight, Y/N.” You glanced behind you, watching Professor Stan move to sit next to you. You felt a nervous warmth wash over you, and you tugged at the sleeves of your sweater.

“Why’s that, Professor?” He smiled, resting his arm on the back of your chair, his hand barely grazing the back of your shoulder.

“I may or may not have overheard about the fun you had last night.” You locked eyes with him as he smirked, the nervous warmth now burning your face as you tried not to look embarrassed.

“How much did you hear… about that?” The professor stood up abruptly, waving someone away as he walked behind you. “

Just enough, Y/N. Now please, get to work. I don’t want to have to punish you later for wasting precious time.” You swallowed thickly, unaware that your breathing had become labored as he walked away, not turning to look back at you. _Oh, shit._

A couple of hours had passed, and you finally won over Professor Stan. He was vastly intrigued by the work you had come up with, and he couldn’t stop reading your work. You gave yourself a mental high-five, proud that you had been able to make up for the fact you were late - again. He was tugging at the knot of his tie, running a hand through his hair as he continued reading your work.

After another fifteen or so minutes, he rose from his seat, pulling his phone out, typing away furiously. He glanced up at you when he felt your stare boring into him, and a small smile graced his lips when he met your gaze.

“Excellent work, you never cease to amaze me. I’ll be right back; think you can handle them for a bit?” He nodded in the direction of the other students, who were in the middle of a debate over the quality of some data entries they had found.

“Yes, Professor. I’ll make sure they behave.” He chuckled at your words, licking his lips as he watched you shy away from his gaze.

“I like the sound of that, Y/N.” He walked away, mumbling away into his phone, leaving you an awkward mess. _What was that all about?!_

A few moments later, Professor Stan returned, followed by someone you had only heard about by word of mouth; Professor Evans.

Everyone adored Evans; he was one of the kindest professors on campus, allowing students the opportunities to make up exams and quizzes, as well as offering various forms of extra credit. And as always, there were rumors circulating those ‘types’ of extra credit, but there was never actual proof Professor Evans was anything but the sweet gentleman everyone made him out to be. You couldn’t help but stare at the professor, especially his baby blue eyes, which stood out even more than Professor Stan’s - which you had never thought could be rivaled. You heard a subtle snapping sound behind you, and you turned around to face the professors, as they stood at the front of the room.

“Well, as most of you may know, this is Professor Evans, one of my very good friends here on campus. He’s been intrigued with this project since the beginning, so I thought we’d give him a little show and tell, hm?” Professor Stan clapped his hands, grinning alongside Professor Evans, who seemed very happy to be there. You locked eyes with him for just a moment, and you could’ve sworn he flashed you a smirk before turning to look at Professor Stan.

You were busy working on your paper when you heard someone clear their throat. Turning around, you nearly choked on the pencil between your teeth. Professor Stan laughed, walking over to your right side. You locked eyes with Professor Evans, and you couldn’t help but smile.

He smiled back, taking the seat on your other side. He rested his arm on the back of your chair, and leaned in close, looking over the paper on your screen.

“It-It’s almost done; just a few more data entries to add in, and then I have to go over it once more-”

“I’m sure it’s just perfect. Professor Stan says you’re one of his best. And I have to say - I agree.” You felt a familiar warmth overtake you, and you couldn’t help but smile.

“I told you, Evans, she’s a marvel. I’d let you borrow her sometime, but I’m a possessive man.” You bit your tongue after hearing Professor Stan’s words, trying your best to hold back the shock most likely written across your face.

Professor Evans glanced up at Stan, smirking before meeting your gaze. “I’m sure we can share, Sebastian. How does that sound, Y/N?” He smiled at you sweetly.

“Yes, yes that sounds just fine!” You squeaked, covering your mouth with your hand as you felt a wave of embarrassment. Both professors chuckled at your response, and Professor Stan rested a hand on your shoulder, gripping it lightly.

“I sure do love the sound of that.” He practically whispered the words into your ear before rising, walking around the desk. “We’ll be back shortly; we have a few more students to see. Good work, Y/N. I’m proud.” He flashed you a smile, Professor Evans doing the same before they made their way over to the other side of the labs. You smiled back, before turning around in your chair, internally screaming at yourself. _What the fuck was that?_

The night was drawing to a close, and most of your colleagues were wrapping up for the night. You just finished putting your things in your bag, when you realized your coat was missing. You looked up, Professor Evans only inches away from you. You gasped quietly, and all he could do was laugh.

“Looking for this?” He raised his arm, your coat draped over it. You sighed, nodding. “So it is yours?” You tilted your head in confusion - _did he not just see me nod my head?_ You nodded again, and you heard him mumble something before he moved away.

“You’ve got to tell him it’s yours, Y/N. He’s a very vocal man.” Professor Stan’s voice came from behind, and you couldn’t help but smile shyly, avoiding Professor Evans’ gaze.

“It-It’s mine, Professor. Sorry.” You looked up, seeing your coat right in front of you. You tentatively took it from his grasp, smiling once more before slipping it on.

As you headed for the door, you heard whispered talking, followed by your name. “Do you mind coming by my home office tomorrow evening? Before the study group? I have some things I want to discuss for next semester.” Professor Stan smiled, running his hand through his hair as Professor Evans watched you, licking his lips.

“Of course, Professor. I’ll be there.”

“Thank you.”


	2. Learn Your Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, yay! || m/f/m; oral [f/m receiving], vaginal, unprotected sex

The study group was meeting at 6:30pm, and you were running late. You pulled into the driveway of professor Stan’s house around 5:45, and you were worried he was going to be upset. You were still dressed from your internship - a silk blouse, pencil skirt, and lace tights. You slipped your heels off, opting for your flats after standing all day. You pulled your hair out of your braid as you headed up the pathway, balancing your book bag on your shoulder. You were there for barely a minute before he opened the door, a somber look dulling his bright eyes. You slipped past him, mumbling a quiet ‘hello’, before making your way to his study.

You’d only been here twice before: both times interviewing for the research project. The artwork decorating the interior always amazed you; he had excellent taste. The one piece that stood out to you the most was the man sitting at his desk; professor Evans. You bit your lip the moment you saw him, almost tripping backwards, right into professor Stan’s arms. He held you up, resting his hand on your shoulders.

“I’ll be right back, Y/N. Please, take a seat. Anywhere.” He whispered gently in your ear before disappearing. Evans watched you sit down across from him, the blue of his eyes sparkling in the dimly lit room. He smiled, and oddly enough, it helped you calm down. You smiled back, shyly averting your gaze as you tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear. 

“Y/N, how was your day today?” His voice cut through the silence, bringing you back from your racing thoughts.

“It was busy; I’m so sorry for keeping you waiting, I didn’t know you’d be here, Professor.” 

“Please, call me Chris; at least, outside of the classroom.” He chuckled, leaning back in the chair. You mirrored, sighing contently. “Were you working today?” You raised an eyebrow at his question -  _ how did he know?  _ And as if he heard your thoughts, he laughed lightly again, meeting your confused gaze.

“Your clothes, Y/N. You weren’t dressed this nice last night. Unless it’s for professor Stan,” A warm wave of shyness flooded you, your cheeks burning with embarrassment as you looked away. You never thought it was that obvious. Especially not to one of his esteemed colleagues,  _ for crying out loud.  _

“No need to be shy, dear. Nothing wrong with that.” You looked up, your face still hot. Evans was looking at you through practically hooded eyes, and you couldn’t help but shift in your seat; his gaze made you feel so self-conscious. 

“How long have you known Sebastian?” The question was something you had never thought of. You met Evans’ intense gaze, squeaking out your answer before looking away.

“Almost 6, 7 years now, I’d say.” 

“Quite some time; can you do me a favor, darling? Come here,” You looked up, watching him push the chair back gently, patting the top of his leg. You froze, wondering if your mind was playing tricks on you.  _ Is this real? _

You locked eyes with him, watching the way he slowly licked his lips. He raised his hand, and pointed to his lap, again. Slowly, you rose from your spot, feeling his gaze burn into you as you made your way towards him. You were so nervous, you were sure this was all a dream.  _ There’s no way this is happening.  _

As soon as you reached him, he wrapped an arm around your waist, helping you rest on top of his legs, your back to him. 

“I want to show you something, okay?” You nodded quickly, your nerves getting the best of you. He leaned forward, pressing his chest flush against your chest. He reached around you, setting his hand on the desk. He shifted under you, and then you heard the door open.

Your heart beating wildly in your chest, you tried to get up, but professor Evans kept you right where you were.  _ Oh, fuck. _

Sebastian walked in, shutting the door closed with his foot. 

“Chris, I’m going to have to make this- oh.” He looked up from his phone, a sly smirk gracing his lips as he leaned against the door. He slipped his phone into the pocket of his slacks, running his free hand through his hair.

“Nice to see you two getting along. Was this what you had in mind, Y/N?” His voice pulled you back from your thoughts. You looked between him and Chris, who was smirking just like Sebastian. You met his gaze from across the room, shrugging your shoulders.  _ Should not have done that.  _

Sebastian’s smirk faltered, a scowl replacing it in the matter of seconds. He crossed the room in two long strides, standing directly in front of you. Evans’ grip on your waist tightened, tugging you back against his chest. The friction against your thighs made you gasp, a low moan escaping your lips. Sebastian’s eyes widened at the sound, his smirk reappearing. 

“Well, was that not just about the prettiest sound you’ve ever heard, Evans?” Your eyes widened at his words, your hands immediately shooting up to cover your mouth. You felt the vibrations of professor Evans’ laugh against your back, and then your hands were in your lap, his own hand grasping your wrists tightly. 

“Don’t hide from us, doll. I think everyone here has an idea of what’s been going on. Right, Stan?” Sebastian nodded, and when you looked up, you let out a squeal; the blue of his irises gone - hidden by his blown pupils. 

“We won’t do anything, if you don’t want to. I just hope to God that I was not reading anything wrong.” He licked his lips, trailing his fingers down his tie, waiting for your answer. 

To say you were shocked was an understatement. The man of your fantasies - really, the  _ men _ \- was asking you if you had been thinking about him the way he had been thinking about you. A dream come true, and you couldn’t even get the words out. 

“So, what’ll it be? We’ll do whatever you want.” Evans’ heavy voice sounded behind you, the hand on your waist gone, as they both waited.  _ God, just spit it out, you idiot! _

“Whatever I want?” Your voice barely a whisper, and you had them both nodding like crazy.

“Take me. Whichever way you want to. Just do it, already.” You smirked, your confidence appearing out of nowhere, only to dissipate once more. You felt Professor Evans’ hands grip your thighs, lifting them up gently. He shifted, spreading his legs, just before spreading your own. 

He set you down on his thigh, and settled his hands on your waist, gripping so tight, you whimpered. You heard him chuckle, just before he pushed you forward, tugging you agonizingly slow, into his chest. The friction on your covered cunt was too much; your moans slipping out, beyond your control. 

“Enough, Chris. You heard her; however we want her. And you know how I want her.” Sebastian growled, walking to the other side of the office. You whimpered once again as Chris stopped touching you, and you began to rub yourself against his thigh once more. 

“Don’t let him catch you.” His voice whispered in your ear, and you thought you were going to come from the sound alone. 

“Yes, Professor.” His groans alone spurred on your movements, and you couldn’t help the moans once again.

“If you’re not going to listen, I might as well punish you both.” Evans grips your hips, immediately stopping your movements. You both watched Sebastian as he made his way back to you, a small little thing in his hand, and a remote in the other. Your eyes widen, knowing exactly what it was the moment he stopped in front of you. He chuckled at your response, his smirk growing as he walked around the desk. Evans turned the chair to face him, and you held your breath, watching him sink to his knees in front of you.

He winked at you as he hiked your skirt up to your hips, trailing his fingers lightly against your lace tights. His fingers lightly grazed your inner thighs, right before tearing your tights. Your mouth fell open, but no words came out. Your heart was beating so fast, you couldn’t hear. You watched as he leaned in, his hot breath fanning over your pussy. He pulls your panties to the side, dragging his fingers through your slick. 

“We haven’t even gotten started, and you’re already so  _ wet.  _ Let’s see how long you both last.” He whispered, placing light kisses on your inner thighs, right before inserting the toy. You gasped, gripping Chris’ forearms as you leaned back, keening at the feeling. Sebastian stood up, placing the remote in his open hand. You felt Chris sigh, pressing his forehead to the back of your neck.

“I hate your games, Stan.” 

“And you know I love them. We’ll start at the lowest setting; she’ll barely feel a thing. Amp it up, when I tell you. And you,” Sebastian leaned down, pressing his forehead against yours, his lips hovering above your own, “will not come, until I let you. Understood?” You nodded, biting your lip as he pulled away, smiling. 

“Good. One last rule, before we’re off to the library. No teasing. This one here,” He gestured to Chris, “has yet to learn self control. You too, apparently. A lesson to be learned tonight. I’ll see you both in say, 30 minutes?” 

* * *

You don’t know how you did it, but you made it to the library with 10 minutes to spare. You found the closest bathroom, locking yourself in there. You were already a mess, and the night had barely started.

You could feel dull vibrations from the toy, and you squeezed your thighs together to give you some sort of relief. You knew the rules, but you couldn’t help but imagine all the things professor Stan would do to you if you just broke one of them. Or maybe more. 

You finally make it to the reserved area of the study floor, finding him sitting at the head of the table, a few students already swarming him with questions. He didn’t even look your way when he greeted you, and you didn’t know whether to be scared or thrilled. You took your seat, and bit down on your tongue, the vibrations of the bullet toy speeding up, distracting you. You tugged at your blouse, slyly opening a few of the top buttons.  _ No harm, no foul.  _

The next hour or so went just like that. Sebastian refused to look at you, but every time you glanced over at him, the toy pushed you closer and closer to the brink. You closed your textbook in frustration, fixing your skirt as you were about to get up, when you saw Sebastian smirk, waving someone over. You turned around, gasping when you saw who it was.

“Professor Evans, so nice to see you here. Glad you could come, last minute.” He enunciated the word, and you didn’t know it was possible for a voice to push you to orgasm, but his really could. Chris looked down at you, blushing when you winked at him. He pulled out the chair next to you, dropping his bag into the chair. 

“I’m glad to be of help, professor Stan. I was wondering if I could borrow Y/N and Stella for a few moments? I need help finding some books.” You looked back at Sebastian, who was trying his damn hardest to not frown at the request. He met your gaze, shaking his head slightly before looking back at Chris.

“Of course. Don’t be too long; I need to make sure these students stay at the top of my class.” 

* * *

 

“So what is it that you need, Professor Evans?” Stella asks. 

“I need some resources on compounding data.” he explains. “You go look over there on the far side and Y/N and I will look over here, okay?” 

With a nod, she leaves, disappearing between the bookstacks. As soon as she’s out of earshot, you whimper, turning to Chris with wide, pleading eyes. “Chris,” you whine softly. “I can’t take it anymore.”

Chris sighs. “I can’t help you, doll. You know what he said.”

“He doesn’t have to know.” you wrap your arms around his neck, biting your lip. His hands hesitantly fall on your waist, pulling you towards him as close as possible. “C’mon, Chris.  _ Touch me _ .”

“You’re gonna get us in big trouble.” Though his mouth is telling you no, you can see it in his eyes that he wants to touch you. Your lips brush against his neck and he stiffens, breath coming out in harsh pants. “Y/N…”

“He doesn’t have to know if we don’t tell him.” you coax. You grin, palming the professor over the front of his slacks. He’s already half-hard, hips bucking into your grip as he sighs. “Please, touch me? I’ll make it worth your while.”

“I’m going to regret this.” he mumbles. One of his hands slide underneath your skirt as his lips press against the exposed skin of your cleavage. You moan gratefully when the vibrator shuts off, feeling him pull the small toy out of you. He places it in his pocket before shoving two fingers into you, mouth sliding across yours to stifle your startled groan. “Be quiet, sweetheart.”

“I-I’m sorry.” you pant against his lips, biting down on the bottom one as his thumb swipes across your clit. His fingers curl to brush against your g-spot and you yelp, pressing your face into his shoulder, biting down on the skin over his shirt. 

“Shut  _ up, _ Y/N.” Chris tells you. His voice is rough, domineering in your ear. “Someone’s gonna catch us if you can’t be quiet.”

“Someone’s  _ already  _ caught you two.” You and Chris freeze, looking at each other with wide eyes. Ever so slowly, you turn your heads, finding no other than Professor Stan standing at the end of the aisle with a disapproving expression on his face. “What did I tell you? Tonight was supposed to be about self control.”

“I couldn’t wait.” you pout, hoping he’d go easier on you. “You were torturing me.”

“I was teaching you a  _ lesson _ .  You should’ve been a good student and listened to me.”

“But Sebastian…” he cut you off with a shake of his head, glaring at you.

“No buts. Get your asses back in that study room. I’ll deal with you two later.”

* * *

 

“Great session today, guys. We’ll pick it up next time.”

Everyone files out of the room except for you and Chris. The both of you stay seated, watching nervously as Sebastian shuts the door behind his students. 

The click of the lock doesn’t go unnoticed by either of you. 

He closes the blinds to the private room, making sure that no outsider could see you. He circles the table like a predator, eyeing you and Chris like he wanted to take both of you over his knee.

“We have an hour and a half left in this room, and I intend on using every minute of it.” he says, voice harsh. “Chris, lay her out on the table and strip her.”

Chris rises out of his seat without a word, gripping your waist to set you on top of the table. He’s quiet as he unbuttons your shirt, setting the thin fabric over the back of his chair. Tugging your skirt off your legs, he pushes you to lie back, the wood cold against your skin. 

“What a beautiful body, Y/N. Don’t you think, Evans?” Sebastian asks. Chris nods, biting his lips as he looks at you. “Too bad you can’t touch her.”

“What? Why?”

“Self control, remember?” Sebastian grins at Chris’ disheartened expression. “Take a seat, Evans.”

* * *

Sebastian’s tongue runs slowly through your folds, hands firmly holding your thighs down against the table. He’s already made you come once like this, and he’s determined to do it again, part in punishing Chris, part in punishing you. You’re already so sensitive, quiet little whimpers escaping your lips as he works you over.

You’re not allowed to touch him, wrists bound over your head with his tie. 

“Don’t you wish you could get your mouth on her, Evans?” Sebastian taunts. He rises, gulping in deep breaths of air as he makes eye contact with Chris. He’s clutching at the arms of his chair, gritting his teeth as he’s tortured by the delectable sight before him. “You wanna taste her?”

At Chris’s nod, Sebastian leans in, hand curling around the back of his neck. You can’t contain your gasp as their lips meet, watching as Chris flicks his tongue over the seam of Sebastian’s lips. Sebastian pulls away with a grin, patting the other professor’s cheek.

“How much time do we have left?” 

Chris looks at his watch, eyebrows rising in surprise. “Forty-five minutes.”

_ Time sure flies when you’re having fun. _

“Let me touch her, Seba.” Chris pleads quietly. “You can’t keep her to yourself the entire time.”

“I’m a possessive man, Chris.” Sebastian reminds him. “You know I don’t like to share.”

“Sharing is caring, Sebastian.” you giggle at his playful glare, knowing he was going to put Chris out of his misery soon. 

Sebastian’s silent for a moment, jaw clenching as he thinks over how he wants to go about the situation. “I think I’ve been greedy enough for tonight. You can take her cunt, I’ll fuck her mouth.”

Chris smiles in victory, rising out of his chair. His hips slide between your thighs, hands wasting no time in taking off his belt. Sebastian does the same, standing behind your head as he pushes his pants to the ground. 

You don’t even have time to marvel at the girth of Chris’s cock before he pushes into you, moaning loudly at the stretch of him inside you. 

“Thank god these rooms are soundproof.” Sebastian mutters. “Open your mouth, sweetheart.”

His cock slides between your lips without further preamble, jaw aching as he makes you take the full length of it down your throat. “That’s it, baby.”

The boys quickly settle a pace. As Chris pulls out of you, Sebastian thrusts into your mouth, alternating movements so you’re filled with one of them every second. You come to learn that Chris is the more vocal of the two, mouth hanging open as he groans with every undulation of his hips. Sebastian’s on the quieter side, nearly silent moans and soft pants falling from his lips. 

It doesn’t take long before the three of you are reaching the edge, bodies trembling as pleasure washes over you.

“You close, baby?” Sebastian asks. At your desperate nod, he reaches down, two fingers circling your clit as fast as he can manage. 

“Come on, doll. Come for us.” Chris encourages through gritted teeth. They both still as your back arches off the table, hands balling into fists as their hands roam over your skin, coaxing you through your orgasm with soft words and gentle hands. 

“So fucking  _ beautiful. _ ” Chris compliments. 

“The most gorgeous thing we’ve ever laid eyes on.” Sebastian adds. 

They both pull out, Sebastian coming to stand beside Chris in front of you. They tug at their cocks frantically, staring down at you with hooded eyes. 

Chris comes first, choking back a shout as he coats your stomach. It only takes Sebastian a few more moments before he follows, coming across your breasts. You shiver at the feeling of it against your skin.

“Painted like a Monet, I’d say.” Chris says. Sebastian grins, nodding. 

“Beauty that belongs in a museum.” he tugs on your hand, pulling you to sit up. “C’mon, princess. Let’s get you cleaned up and then we can take this back to my place for round two.”

“Am I invited?” Chris asks, pouting.

Rolling his eyes, Sebastian laughs. “Of course you are, you fuckin’ meatball.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there will be a part three, but it has yet to be written. hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
